


Selkie

by Vesperchan



Series: Tumblr Shorts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Itachi just wants another chance, F/M, Fairy Doctor Sakura, Itachi and Sakura have history, Mermaid prompt, Porn With Plot, Sakura can forgive but can't forget, Selkie Itachi, Selkies, a little bit of heartbreak, and they don't even share it, magical au, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/pseuds/Vesperchan
Summary: Once upon a time she fell in love with a creature from a fairytale. It didn't go well, and so, years later, he's desperate for another chance with the island's fairy doctor.





	Selkie

When she had been a girl the woman in robes of gray and salt waves told her that green eyes were the gift and curse of her life. Sakura hadn’t understood what the old woman meant at the time, but before too many months passed, she began to suspect it had something to do with what she could see while others couldn’t.

Plenty of children claimed to see the faeries, to follow the flickering lights of miniature bodies into the forest where toadstools and flower rings marked the blessed places. It was common to indulge the children in their age of fairytales.

Sakura was no exception, not even when she woke up in the middle of the night, pulled by an unsourced urge to trace out rings in chalk around the beds of her parents and her own, or sleep walk to the hawthorn trees and rest the last half of the night there, protected by their coverage. Her parents thought her odd at times, but children were meant to be odd.

Ino’s father, a man more superstitious than her own, told Sakura it was because she had been born under the stars on a old, open night when no clouds invaded the heavens-a rare treat indeed. He remembered because he was there to keep Sakura’s father from stressing into oblivion while her mother battled the labor pains with screams that could chill the dead.  

‘What does that have to do with anything?” Ino asked in a tone that betrayed her nonchalance. She was too grown up for fae stories.

‘Why, people born in the morning cannot see spirits or the fae world; but those born at night have power over ghosts, and can see the spirits of the dead. Fae love these sort of people, especially when they’re born with green eyes that see the unseen.’

Ino had no reason to be jealous of Sakura’s green eyes when her own were cold and blue like a naked sky. How rare was it to see the blue of the sky on their small island off the mainland! Sakura envied Ino for her beauty, but secretly, she envied her friend for what she didn’t see.

One day a rooster walked through their open doorway and crowed. Sakura began to set the table for an extra person while her parents eyed each other over her head in a knowing manner. They indulged their daughter in her childhood, but she was nearing the threshold age where girls became woman in body. Soon the indulgences would need to run out.

After sitting down to eat a knock bade her father to the door where a traveler asked for shelter. He was a man her father had done business with while on the mainland. He sat at the place meant for him and before the supper was gone he had convinced Sakura’s father to come to the mainland for more work. Families were leaving all the islands in droves for modern work on the mainland, even the larger ones like theirs with forests and castles from an age long ago. The only people left behind were the superstitious and sentimental.

Sakura remembered her parents fighting about it that night after the traveler had moved on to the guest house for sleep. The life her family lived was modest, but it could be better. They tried to hush their voices, but Sakura stole out in the night to curl up under a hawthorn tree and listen for the songs of the fae from far beyond. The mainland had such dull songs, their fae were strong, but forgotten. Sakura would wither if she had to leave her old loud island and all her fae.

In the morning her parents discussed it in front of her and asked Sakura what she thought. She told them she had no wish to leave. Her mother seemed proud until Sakura went on to explain why.

Her father left the next month and but came back for the rest of the family.

Sakura’s mother died of what some assumed to be heartache a year later.

They buried the two in twin plots by the old church. It was the first time Sakura saw a fae turn away from her in shame. The headless one had a face hidden from view, but by the way her shoulders sank, Sakura could read her just as well.  

“Still, you can’t stay here alone.”

Sakura looked up at her aunt, the old woman with hazel eyes who had traveled so far, from an island even more remote than Sakura’s. She and Sakura’s mother hadn’t been in contact since Sakura was a baby. Sakura had no memory of ever meeting the woman, but the familial resemblance was uncanny.

Across the churchyard Sakura continued to stare at the headless Dullahan fae from the unseelie courts.

Her aunt watched her, searching the empty street for what she assumed Sakura was staring at. A shiver touched her spine and she lowered her eyes.

Sakura caught this and sighed. “Don’t bother, dullahan hate to be stared at, you’ll be covered in a bucket of blood if you dare.” Sakura lowered her own eyes, knowing she was in no such danger, but wished to avoid the disrespect she knew she would be committing if she continued on with her bad behavior any longer.  “I won’t go with you to the mainland.”

Her aunt hummed, risking a glance at the empty way once more before responding. “No, you won’t. Their schools will teach you nothing, but your fate is to learn.” The old woman smiled down. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone even remotely suited to being a fairy doctor.”

* * *

 

Many years later

* * *

 

Sakura felt a presence and reached under her pillow, suddenly wide away, to lash out with the hazel switch. The bended wood struck back her encroacher and he retreated with a whine.

“Not fair, you were supposed to be sleeping.”

“You smell like the bog. There’s no way I could sleep through that,” Sakura dryly commented, rising from her bed and leveling a look at the supernatural creature. He shivered under her stare and began to grow black feathers the longer she stared.

“Stop that!” the shapeshifter cried, flapping his wings as he attempted to regain his handsome form. He had tried so hard to find one that appealed to her tastes and for the life of him, Deidara couldn’t tell if he had ever succeeded. Still, when he looked like a male version of the friend she had in all those photos, she seemed less cross with him.

Sakura hit him with her switch again and he fell back into his bird form to flee from her reach, crying out about how mean his lover cold be.

“Who are you calling a lover?” Sakura hissed, standing from her bed and taking a shaky step.

She turned away from the shapeshifter and Deidara touched back down in the body of the boy she sometimes looked at longer than others. She could bind him to honesty with a stare, but only if she willed it and was looking straight at him. It was such a thrill to feel her force his magic back, Deidara hardly ever minded it. She thought him a pervert for it and that was fine.

“Where are you going today?” he cooed over her shoulder.

Sakura stopped in front of her dresser and pulled open a drawer, inside she reached around and found what she was looking for after another yawn. Deidara grinned at the cap she held in her hands. “What’s that?” he asked, pretending he didn’t know.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and regarded him cooly. He made his eyes wide and pleading. It thrilled him when she sighed and relented. “Merrows wear a special hat called a cohuleen druith so they can live underwater. This is one I…disciplined a few years ago. She was killing pretty young girls after falling in love with a local youth.”

“What did you do to her?” the only thing more exciting than Sakura binding him was maybe when he got to watch her do it to others. It gave him such a thrill.

“That doesn’t matter. I’m visiting another island where there might be something similar happening. I didn’t know there were merrows there, but it could be finfolk or selkies.”

Deidara felt his feathers bristle and darkness came into his teeth. “Take me with you.”  

He meant to sound light, but the tone was too much and Sakura turned on him with her eyes and he was diminished back into the form of a bird. He cried for her, but Sakura held him down. She grabbed him under his wings and forced him into a cage meant for pet birds. It was what she used when she didn’t want him following her.

“Selkies!” he cried out as best he could as a bird. It was always so much harder to speak this way. “If there are selkies there, he’ll be there too.”

“I can manage myself around Itachi and his brood. You have no right speaking to me in such a manner after all the trouble you’ve put me through.” Her tone reminded him of a time she might have killed him for his transgressions against the humans. He lived because of her mercy.

Deidara fluttered frantically in his cage. “He’ll be there. If you go to the open waters he’ll find you.”

“Maybe. But there’s a body count now. I have to investigate.”

“How do you know it’s not how he calls you to him?” His voice is breaking and angry. It’s hard trying to speak as he struggles to make himself a man again. Sakura has bound him strongly. It will be hours before he can take a new form and by then, she will have been long gone.

Sakura rolls her eyes. “So what? I can handle him as well as I can handle you. I’m not a little girl anymore. It’s been a while since I last had reason to fear from someone as harmless as a selkie.”

Sakura picked up er breakfast and bit into her toast before heading out the door. There was an old motorbike that sometimes worked with the aid of a little fairy charm. Half of all the things Sakura owned came from the trash pile of another human. She never had to worry about something being stolen either, because her toaster, her bike, her doorbell all worked only for her. They were dead things in the hands of anyone else.

The Island was long and old and almost empty, but Sakura drove to the tip where a boat waited to ferry her to an island smaller and darker, surrounded by black rocks and foam. From there she walked across the modest land until the sun was noon day high in the sky and she was standing on the edge of the beach where a couple had died in a boating accident.

Sakura stopped to pull out the newspaper and read over the report again. It could truly be an accident, but she had to make sure. There were two deaths, which was more than enough justification for her to be asking questions. Not that she needed a reason to visit  _some_  places.

Sakura shucked her boots off to the side and walked across the sand while adjusting the cap she had taken from the merrow. Once in place, she crossed the rest of the way into the waters and swam to the castle under the waves where the selkies hid. She would have more luck with them than the finfolk. Last time she went that far out, Kisame had tried making her his bride again. If it wasn’t the Kelpies from back home or the merrows from the warmer southern islands, it was the finfolk or the selkies trying to sway her into a union. It was too much good lucky to marry a human girl with eyes her color. She learned that before their charm could tie her to a boy in a seal pelt and eyes as black as a midnight sea.

Sakura drifts, arms going slack as the current pulls her at a lazy pace downwards towards the ruins. A long time ago, a cursed king built his castle on the rock and claimed God couldn’t strike him down. The king didn’t live a year longer, and his castle soon followed him into the waters where selkie and rouge merrows took it over.  

Sakura doesn’t care that her dress leaves her indecently exposed as she drifts downwards to the roof of the castle. It’s something she can shuck off and leave to dry that much easier. Years of near isolation have erased her sense of modesty. There is no one to stare at her except the fea, and they don’t see humans the same way others do.

“Sakura!” Sakura turns to see Haku gliding up and out of a nearby tower, tilted and leaning in the waters. His grin is ridiculously wide as he curls around her, close but not touching. “What are you doing here? Do you come here often?”

“No, it’s business for me. You’re visiting thought. Isn’t this pretty far for you to travel?”

Haku rolls his shoulders easily, and he’s all the prettier for it. It’s rare for male merrows to be anything but ugly creatures, yet Haku is as lovely as their women folk, though he’s made it clear to her in the past he is a man through and through. “I heard something sad and came to ask the brat about it, but Sasuke went out. I was heading home just now.”

“I think I came for the same reason. The couple?” Haku nods in response to her question. “I came to ask Shisui about it.”

Haku drifts, his silvery gray fins going limp. She watches as something makes his eyes brighten all of a sudden. Haku perks up as he remembers himself and swims around her again. “Ah, he should be in. His brother was out but if Sasuke is gone that probably means Itachi is as well.”

Sakura pretends the name means nothing to her. “I figured. He and Sasuke traveled often during the day when the sun is out. It makes sense for them to go hunting.” She doesn’t say that’s why she came at such a time, but Haku doesn’t ask.

Haku reaches for her hand, holding it as if to anchor himself to her. “You can save yourself the trouble. It really was an accident. The seals are upset about it too. One of the girls saw it happen. It…it was a sad sight.”

“Selkie aren’t typically aggressive,” Sakura humms, the bubbles around her mouth doing little to hamper her voice. As long as she wears the enchanted cap, the waters mean nothing to her. “It’s almost a shame to have come all this way, but I’ll say hello to Shisui and then be on my way.”

Haku doesn’t let ho of her hand, but pumps his tail to stay in place and not drift further away. “You will visit me soon? It’s been a long time.”

Sakura smiles easily, feeling bad for avoiding the merrows.

Haku is too sweet as he pines for her. It’s a strange difference from how his cousin pursued her last she visited. Zabuza had made it quite clear that if she was doubting his sexual compatibility because he had a tail there was an easy way to fix that. She hadn’t asked what his ‘easy way’ was, but she could guess by the way the scales around his pelvic region shifted. She had read enough journal and seen her great grandmother’s sketches to know where the male merrows kept their penises.  

Absently, she wonders what it would be like to couple with a supernatural creature like a merrow. It would have to be underwater, since they can’t go on land. She’s almost curious enough to ask, but doesn’t. Haku would take it the wrong way and he’s too sweet for her to lead him on.

“I’ll visit as soon as I have a free afternoon,” Sakura finally promises.

Haku takes it with a smile and leans in to kiss the side of her cheek  before swimming off.

“He’s a cheeky blighter,” a voice echoes in the water around her.

Sakura turns to see the cute black and gray speckled seal that could almost be as indistinguishable as all the others if Sakura hadn’t known them so long. Shisui regardless her with eyes as glossy and black as the polished rocks along the coast. When he speaks, she heard it in her head. He has no voice as an animal.

“Hello to you too, Shisui. You look like you’re doing well.” Sakura extends a hand and the seal darts forward to curl under her arm and receives his rubs. Sakura thinks it’s cute how he adores scratches and rubs like a dog would while a seal.  

She hears him moan her name before nuzzling closer. “I’ve missed you.”

“You’re such a charmer,” she laughs, knowing he is too sly to take seriously. If he claims heartbreak, she can’t be expected to do anything but laugh at his whiskers. Shisui is too much of a play boy for anything else. The seals call him a ‘play fin’ for the way he flirts so shamelessly.  

“You’re lucky I’m not angry with you. It’s been months since we last saw each other, but at least that’s how it is for the other groups.” His whiskers twitch cutely. “What have you been doing all this time? Oh tell me, tell me, tell me.”

So Sakura does, smoothing over the bits about her life being caught on a knife’s edge when she saved a boy from Aibell, Queen of the Munster fairies and the guardian spirit who dwells at Craig Liath. Before he can fret she talks about taking care of a heartbroken Corrigan fae that thought she found someone who could love her hag appearance as much as her daylight facade. Sakura talks about the remedies she makes, some of the places she visits, and the people she helps. At one point she slips and forget to not mention Deidara.

“He’s staying with you?” Shisui’s voice is accusing. “A shapeshifter lives under your roof?”

“I’ve tried throwing him out, he just comes back every morning. I’m not fond of wasting good warding on someone who means me no ill will.”

Shisui purrs and it is a mournful sound. “Itachi will be devastated.”  

The name is enough to make Sakura’s mood sink fast. Darkness crosses her features. “He has no right to be,” Sakura bites out, pulling away from Shisui as if he has announced allegiance with the enemy. “He’s had no place in my heart for these many years, and he has no need to hear of this thing. Do not tell him.”

Shisui ducks his head, waiting for Sakura to bind him, seal his voice as if with a spell, but when he looks up, the fierce knife that is her eyes has vanished. Sakura is a girl again, in front of him, hurt once more from nothing more than a memory. It’s enough to make Shisui risk it.

“He didn’t mean to keep it a secret from you, and it never mattered to him once he knew you, once he got to know you. Itachi is still in love with you. Please don’t keep running from him. He’s not been happy once since that day.”

Sakura has already started to turn away, but she pauses. “I’m not,” she says. “But I’ve no reason to ever speak with him again. Goodbye Shisui. It was nice to see you again, at least.”

It’s slower work, getting back up to the surface, and once she breaks the water her lungs scream at the sting of air until she can rip the cap from her head. She climbs out of the water and pretends her face is only wet because of the ocean and not because the memories make her want to sob all over again.  

Thunder rolls across the moor and she looks up to a choked sky, thick with the promise of rain. It rains so often. She strips off her wet things and walks her bike to the lookout tower that stands covered in moss and age. Once upon a time it was built as a companion to the castle, and centuries later it is the only thing to survive.

Sakura rolls her bike inside and helps herself to the back room where stones have been pushed together to make a bed. From her traveling pack she unrolls a sleeping bag and decides to nap.

Once upon a time she had made this place into a second home with how often she visited the sunken castle. All those years ago she had this room made up with blankets and things. The bed had been bigger than too, anticipating company that never came.

She closes her eyes and tries not to think about it. She thinks about other things, about the annoying ravens that perch outside her window, the weight of her secret world, Deidara’s annoying voice, her great grandmother’s journals, the island dying without people.

‘Sakura,’

But her mind goes back to him like he’s the weight in the ocean of her mind.

Her hand drifts under the covers and she hates herself for what she wished she could do. She had wanted so much so fiercely, only to be betrayed with a secret in the end. He had told her it hadn’t mattered anymore, the fact that she was good luck to wed, but she had heard what he left out. Sasuke told her the truth later, that his older brother had only sought her out in the first place for the boon. Even if Itachi had come to love her at the end, it was a betrayal of her trust and it hurt Sakura enough to shake her so she doubted she would ever believe anything he said to her again.

‘It’s funny how often that happens.’ The memory of her aunt was bittersweet. ‘Fairy doctors have a sad fate. Your green eyes are a curse and a gift. You are desired, but not the way you should be. Take courage, my dear heart. Be brave, you are strong.’

A footstep outside the doorway made her jolt upright once more, hand reaching for the switch that wasn’t there. She would make do with a fish, she decided as she rose from her bed in her spare shirt an little else.

“Sakura.”

Her fists fell.

Itachi was just as beautiful as she remembered him. He stood in the doorway, bare chest with long black hair dripping over his shoulders. He smelled like earth and salt and the sea. His seal black eyes were wide and glistening as they took her in. He swallowed and it made her tremble just a bit.

“What are you doing here?” she asks in a whisper. She had meant to snap at him, but couldn’t.

He holds out his hands and she notices the seal pelt he offers her. He had offered her the same thing once before, but that had been the day she ran from him, hurt from the truth. His sacrifice had seemed more like an attempt at apologizing for his treachery than an honest gift. She sneers at the sight of his pelt and he steps forward, eyes wide with worry.

“No, it’s not like that. I’m not here to try and take you with me.”

“Just try and I’ll teach you the feeling of fear,” Sakura snaps.

Itachi stops. “I know fear. I know it well. I live with it right now, in this moment I am terrified that you might leave me again and damn me to the empty waters where your presence does not descend. Please, do not force me to such despair.”

“Oh my God, really?” Sakura laughs, throwing her hands up as her voice breaks. She fights not to cry. “This isn’t happening.” When she had left that morning she had thought she was stronger than this, but she fell apart so fast at just the sight of him.  

“Sakura.” The way he says her name makes her knees weak.

“Don’t think you have the right to feel pain over this,” Sakura whispers.

She turns her face away but then he is there in front of her kneeling with the pelt across his arms for her to take. It is ultimate submission. “Don’t forgive me, I don’t deserve it, but please don’t turn away from me like that, like I am worse than a stranger. I am your heart’s love, just as your are mine.” He drops the sealskin over her feet and takes her hands. “Let me remind you.”

She doesn’t fight him, and only a little piece of her wants to fight him when he turns her wrists over and kisses her there reverently. She is hot all over, and the saltwater stains on her skin do nothing to lesson the heat in her belly.  

He came out of the sea waters in nothing but his skin and a cloth around his waist. That falls away and he stands before her without hesitation, just as flushed as she and eager to do something about it. He pulls her to him and she reaches for his face to pull down into a kiss that has been too long in the making.

She can taste the world of magic and the sea that birthed him on his lips. Salt makes her shudder as he sucks on her bottom lip and dominates her again. She moans into the kiss and his tongue sweeps across to hers, reminding her of night her knees went weak. When they part she is panting and woozy, a silver strand of saliva between them before it breaks and he is under her jaw with his lips, sucking and kissing and growling into her skin.

“I have waited too long for you,” his voice is a deep pit of warmth she wants to drown in.

It makes her toes curl as his hand holds her back and then travels down to below her waist to cup her rear. Her nails curl into his back and he hisses. Sakura knows she is too far gone to stop.  

“Then don’t stop,” she whispers into his ear, delighting at the way he shivers. She may as well have compelled him, he’s too eager to please her as is.

There is no bed, but his seal skin is wide and soft and impossibly warm against her back as he lays her down. Outside the sky rolls with another pearl of thunder and her heart leaps when he touches her navel.

He has pushed up her shirt over her breasts and she lifts her arms to let him tug it the rest of the way off. Her bra comes with a snap.He doesn’t stop to marvel, but reaches for her panties, pulling them up over her knees before throwing her legs over his shoulders. Sakura’s eyes go wide and she opens her mouth to say something, but only moans pass her lips as he kisses the inside of her thigh.  

“I’ve dreamed of you too much, but not enough,” he says into her flesh. “I will never let you be parted from me from this day forward.” He kisses her again and she mewls. “ _Never_.”

She looks down between the valley of her breasts in time to see his eyes lock onto hers as he sinks between her thighs and eats. She has no words for when his lips kiss her there, for when his tongue slips out to drag across her petal colored folds and curl around the bud of her clit. He kisses her there once more, again and again, twisting his tongue into her and prying her open with slender fingers that have no business being that sinful.

“Itachi!” she pants his name again and again. Each time she feels him hum in pleasure. His free hand roam the rest of her body, feather light touches making her jump at times. He teases her breasts, pulling on one and then the other before he reaches out for her hand and grabs it, guiding it to her own breast. He does the same with her other and then squeezes her hand over her left breast. Sakura picks up right away and begins the ministrations while he takes another long swipe down her folds.  

When she curses he chuckles. The curses become more frequent until she can’t even think anymore. She chokes on her words as the feeling of a star exploding owns her in a moment. She screams and then moans the rest of the way down as her orgasm leaves her a little more boneless than before. She has dreamed of this before.

“Not done yet,” he says with a grunt before sitting up and then kneeling on his knees. Sakura looks up to see him with one hand around his hard length, curved and flushed with anticipation. The tip weeps as he pumps once, nearly bucking into his own hand.

Itachi looks down at Sakura, and she thinks he almost looks scared or intimidated, before he ducks his head and lines up his cock with the folds of her. She’s wet and seeping against him. His mouth opens, but he doesn’t say anything, too caught by the sight of them nearly connected.

Sakura reached down, dragging a hand over her folds to make her fingers moist before reaching out to grab Itachi’s dick and pump it once, coating it slightly. She teased the head, flicking it with her thumb once before she looked up at Itachi’s flushed face. He was staring down at her and it was humbling, the way he looked at her.

“I love you.”

Sakura doesn’t say anything, but she kisses him, hoping it is enough. Moving into the kiss, she lifts her hips and feels the end of him, before sliding down on top of him. Itachi breaks off their kiss with a gasp as she takes him in, nearly all at once, before slowing and shifting for the rest of him. He whimpers and Sakura has to bit her lip to keep from doing the same. He is full inside of her, and she feels like all the sunshine in the world was trapped inside of her for a moment.

Then he moves.

Sakura remembers enough to shift her hips in his lap and wrap her legs around him, pulling her as close as possible. He pushes her down and she pulls him with her.  His face is right above hers and his eyes are glossy with sex as she squeezes him again.  

“Sakura.”

He wraps his arms under hers and holds her before pulling back and beginning the rhythm that will carry them through.  Sakura throws her head back to it and pants, whining and keening sharply in ways that make him all the more aroused. He he never lets his eyes stray from her. He watches her as he drills into her, locked and committed to catching all her expressions as she is given his love.

To say he fucks her senseless wouldn’t be wrong, but it wasn’t right either. Itachi felt tears in his eyes as he moved the whole of his body into what he is doing. The pace has escalated and he can feel her drawing up and tightening like a coiled spring. He himself doesn’t have much longer, but he knows they will come together. He has waited too long for this glorious moment to not remember all of it.

“Mine,” he growls as something wild comes into him. His pace is unforgiving as they build their high to fall down from later. “Mine, forever, always mine. Mine to take beneath the waves, mine to make swollen with child, mine to love and mine alone,” he growls.

It has been too long. He has waited too long for her to ever let her go.  

Sakura screams and he gasps as her walls come down around him to milk his cock in her second orgasm of the night. Itachi falls right alongside her, and it’s a glorious thrill that has him seeing stars through the thunderheads. He falls down alongside her, gasping and panting.

He says her name and pulls her to him. She curls into his arm where she will be warm and he draws his seal skin around them. Once modest in size, it becomes impossibly long  so that they are both comfortably swaddled together while the rains come down.

Itachi tucks Sakura under his chin and kisses the crown of her head.

“I will never be parted from you ever again.”

He almost sobs when he thinks about it. He nearly died when she ran away the first time. He was not made for such heart ache.

She whispered his name and it nearly broke him again. Her voice making his name was what the saints would write of, it was the voice of the divine. 

Itachi kissed her again. “I am yours forever and ever.”

And because he needs to, Itachi sleeps right after Sakura.

 

* * *

It is not morning when Sakura wakes atop Itachi’s bare chest. She looks up, seeing his long lashes and slightly parted lips, still swollen from their lovemaking. Her eyes move to the bed with her things and she wonders if she should stay but then she remembers the hurt in her chest and it’s enough to get her to stand.

There will be a day when they talk and the past is put behind them. And maybe there will be a day when Sakura tells Itachi she loves him too. But the morning is close and Sakura has work to do.

She kisses his temple and is gone before the dawn.


End file.
